


Lost But Not Forgotten

by erialc_raeb



Series: Red Dead Redemption 2 [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3 Spoilers, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Smut, Spoilers, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: ~~ End to Chapter 3 and beginning to Chapter 4 spoilers ~~Jack is missing, and Abigail has everyone stressed out for all different reasons.





	Lost But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote in a day to make me feel better. I just got back from a trip, I feel like I'm on the moon, and I've gotten to the point in the game where everything has started to go wrong and I needed something soft to make me feel like a person again.
> 
> I might write more in this series, I might not. If you like this, please let me know!

The week that Jack went missing, was torture. Not just for Abigail, but for me as well. She cried constantly, and snapped at everyone who tried to comfort her. Abigail would reminisce as if he were never coming back. It was especially hard for me, as someone who has lost a child before. Hearing her cry herself to sleep every night was torture, knowing that I had gone through almost the same thing as her.

Arthur seemed to notice a change in me as well during that week. He tried to respect my space, but he could only take so much of my sulking.

“We’re gonna find him, Abigail. I promise.” Arthur told Abigail, before heading out to meet Dutch. “Stop saying that.” She said angrily through gritted teeth. Arthur pressed a kiss to my cheek before leaving.

It was after midnight when they returned. “Abigail! Abigail!” Dutch called from outside. Abigail shot up and rushed down the stairs without waiting for us. By the time Mary-Beth and I met her outside, she was holding Jack as close as possible. A sharp pain pinched my heart, and I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. Arthur made his way over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We walked over the campfire where Javier started playing his guitar and singing. Arthur pulled me into his lap and held me around the middle. At one point, Jack was relaying his adventure at the Bronte’s, and he came over to me. “Hiya, Aunt (Y/n)! Did you miss me?” He asked. I reached out and pet his hair. “Of course I did, Jackie.” He smiled at me and went to the next person.

I stood up. “I’m going to bed.” I whisper to Arthur. I make my way to Arthur and I’s room and get ready for bed. I lay down in bed and face the wall, trying not to cry.

Not much more time passed before I heard Arthur walk in. He took off his boots and hat, then laid down next to me. “I know you’re still awake.” He said, running light fingers over my arm. Tears began running down my cheeks and my body begins to shake with quiet sobs.

Arthur scoops me up and holds me close against him. “Darlin’, what’s wrong? You’ve been upset all week.” He whispers, running fingers through my hair. I hiccup before looking up at Arthur. His face falls when he sees my pained face.

“All week Abigail talked as if Jack was never coming back. And right in front of me as if I’ve never lost a child before. I… I miss our little Rosie, Arthur. I want another baby.” I finally tell him.

Arthur and I had a daughter a few years ago, our Rosie-Marie Morgan. We were still in Blackwater at the time, and Jack was just barely one. Rosie was four, and we had been out shopping for camp supplies. On our way back our wagon got jumped. Arthur and I told Rosie to stay where she was and stay out of sight. We started shooting the robbers, but one of them snuck behind us and yanked Rosie out from her hiding spot and threw her out of the wagon. She wasn’t able to brace herself for the impact and her neck broke on impact. I will never forget her scream, or the moment the world stopped turning for me.

Through his rage, Arthur killed the remaining robbers and I went to pick up our little girl. I wailed and held her close to me for the entire trip back to camp. We buried her in a flower field in Blackwater, and we can’t visit her until the whole Blackwater thing is dealt with.

Arthur is quiet for a minute. “I… I want that too.” He whispers. This is the first time he’s expressed his want to start a family again. A smile makes its way onto my face. “Oh Arthur!” I exclaim, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. “Now, now please. I want that now.” I plead. Arthur smiles, nodding in agreement. “I’d love nothing more, Darlin’.”

Arthur kisses me and lays me down on the bed, still on top of me and kissing me. My hands make quick work of unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt, both land in a heap on the floor. My hands lower down to unbuckle his belt and push down his pants.

I reach and grab him gently through his underwear, and he bucks into my hand. “Slow down there Cowboy.” I tease. Arthur nips at my jaw and I moan. “Quiet Darlin’, we don’t exactly have four walls.” He says through a smile. He was referring to the giant hole in our wall.

Arthur takes his underwear off as I remove the remainder of my clothing. Arthur returns to his earlier position and I grab his length in my hand, stroking it and giving it life. “Fuck, yes, yes, yes, Baby yes.” Arthur says breathily, eyes closed.

He reaches down and plunges two fingers inside of me. I gasp, but continue stroking Arthur’s cock. I bite my lip and buck my hips in time with Arthur’s hand movements.

“Arthur. Arthur please, I need you inside of me!” I plead, quietly but needily. Arthur chuckles and takes his fingers out. He balances himself by putting both of hands on either side of my head. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan when I feel him enter me. I wrap my legs around his waist and enjoy the contact that we share.

We made love all night long. Both of us ready to take that next step in our relationship again. And as much as we loved our little Rosie-Marie, we hadn’t been ready to be parents. But now, I was ready. God was I ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I do know how the game ends, but please don't comment spoilers in courtesy of other people who may not.


End file.
